ANBU's toy
by Prascal
Summary: When dancing away, and trying to find some fun for the night, Naruto catches something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, I do not earn.

**Contains:** **Yaoi**, some **BDSM** - though I'm not sure how much, and of course: **ANBU**!

* * *

><p>As he walked down towards the bar district of Konoha, Naruto ran a hand through his hair and over the soft leather collar that was once again around his neck. His finger tips played with the silver bell attached to the ring in the middle. His hand moved south, gently touching the straps and buckles on his black top, and finally stroked over the gray, black, white camouflage pants with all the straps and pockets. The hand then returned to the collar, and he played some more with the bell. The sound were familiar to him by now, and calming.<p>

He tried to figure out when he started going out like this, to find the one thing all his friends like Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and all the others could not give him: sex, the raw animalistic sex that his now 19 year old shinobi body craved for almost daily.

Sure, Kiba was really good in bed, that was a well known fact in the whole village. Naruto had to admit that he had liked the dog boy taking him in doggy, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, but it was just not enough.

Naruto had won over Kiba in the chuunin exam, so even if it was Kiba pounding into him, Naruto had already become the stronger of the two. It was fun, but once he had done it with Kiba, he'd kept searching. It was the same with the all the other chuunins and jounins, they were not enough for him. He needed more.

Then he had found one thing that lately had become a bad and dangerous habit in his life:

ANBU.

Even if Naruto himself was now a jounin, he had no thoughts of becoming ANBU, but the shinobi in those ranks turned him on so badly. All he had to do was to look at one of those muscular bodies of theirs, and he was getting horny.

They were deadly, calm and secret. They were all so much stronger then Naruto, even though he was a jounin, and he loved it, he loved the difference in power. The feeling of being totally helpless in the hands of those men, he craved for it, but in the beginning he didn't even know it. It was in one of those nights, dancing in one of those clubs, that he found out.

* * *

><p>It had been crowded in the club, the Broken kunai, that friday night. Naruto was dancing, twisting and turning his tan body in rhythm to the loud music, rubbing himself against the dancers around him. He had a smile on his face, with no missions for three days forward he had all his plans of getting laid, and multiple times would only be considered a bonus.<p>

He could see Genma dancing not far away from him, and just by dancing up to the jounin, and then turning his back into Genma's front, Naruto was letting his intentions be well known. Genma raised a eyebrow at the invitation, but smirked and soon started rubbing himself against the smooth body in front of him, running his hands over a muscular stomach.

Naruto had to throw his head back and moan, even if the sound of it was drowned out by the music. Having Genma behind him like this made him feel good, damn good, and he pushed himself closer to Genma's groin. Their dance soon turned into nothing less then sex with clothes still on. They were rubbing, groping, kissing and moving perfectly against each other.

Genma was dancing to the music, feeling the blonde man rub against him, feeling excited about what might happen later this night if he were lucky. The whole club was watching them, moving together in grace the way only ninjas on the dance floor can do, their strong bodies twisting and turning. They were both hard, and they let their hardness rub against the other as they danced, their dance turning more and more erotic with every beat in the music, with every beat of their hearts.

The two of them left the bar almost one hour later, and once outside, Genma pushed Naruto up against a wall in the nearest alley, kissing the younger ninja hard. He if anyone knew that the blond liked things a little rough, it was not his first time with the younger man. Naruto responded nicely to him, wrapping his legs around the waist of the older shinobi, and rubbing his groin against Genma's stomach, their tongues battling each other, hands roaming, groping.

It took a few moments for Genma to figure that something was wrong, not with Naruto, but with something around them...As he used his chakra to check their surroundings, he felt a wave of respect, and fear, come over him as a few chackra flares stroked against his mind. How he had managed to miss this he did not know, but someone had been watching them, and now this someone was letting Genma know that he was not invited any loger. He slowly ended his heated kiss with Naruto, and removed the blonde ninja's leg from his waist and put the boy down on the ground. Naruto gave him a good, nasty glare for the trouble.

"Genma, what the hell are you doing?" Those gorgeous blue eyes glared at him, and Genma smiled a small and very faked smile.

"Sorry kiddo, another night...maybe." And with a poof, Genma was long gone, leaving a very confused Naruto behind.

"That was...wait, he... damn you...Genma..!" Naruto just couldn't understand it, why the fuck had Genma just left like that? Everything was going fine, they where having a great time, right?

Wait...

He looked up, and across the alley stood a man with his arms crossed, looking straight at Naruto. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of that white tiger mask, grey armor, and long black gloves under those silver metal shields. For a few moments, Naruto felt himself forgetting how to breath, and Genma was a memory no longer important.

This man was an ANBU, a strong, quiet and highly deadly ANBU. And he was looking at Naruto like if he was the tigers next meal, making Naruto freeze on the spot, trapped in the spell.

The white tiger was moving, and too soon, he was no more then a breath away from Naruto's mouth. Strong hands suddenly gripped his hips, hard but gentle at the same time, and Naruto's breath hitched, eyes never leaving the tiger mask.

"Do you want to play with me tonight, Uzumaki Naruto?" And he leaned in, whispering in Naruto's ear, while pushing his body into the fox. "I promise to be rough enough for you to enjoy me." And under his mask the tiger ANBU licked his lips when looking at the living candy shivering in his hands.

Hearing his own name coming out so erotic from this ANBU nin somehow broke the no-thinking spell, and Naruto purred in delight of the offering. He smirked, leaning into the chest of his soon-to-be playmate and whispered back: "I'll hold you to that."

The white tiger ANBU purred back, pleased to have found himself a new toy, and groped Naruto's but cheeks hard before teleporting them both away from the alley and into what would change Naruto's everyday life.

* * *

><p>TBC?<p>

**...I had totally forgotten that I had written this. ^_^'' I found it on my computer just now.**

Hmm...yeah, it is almost identical to my other stories...that annoys me. I need to kinda...break loose from this pattern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>The cell they arrived in was dark, but warm, and it took Naruto a good while to take in all the details. Most people would be scarred when seeing so many tools that without any doubt was made for torture, but for Naruto it was intoxicating. He was a ninja, this was his life, his devotion, his goal in life.<p>

He turned, and with a smile in his eyes he took in the posture of the masked man who brought him here. The man was watching him, waiting, just looking at him, but his energy was still the same. Deadly, focused, raw and wild. Naruto let his head fall back, just a little, and let out a soft half moan half sigh, and with his right hand, he pulled down the zipper on his jacket while he started to back up against the bench in the middle of the room.

The very air he breathed was on fire, he needed to cool down, all these clothes were in the way of what he really wanted. He arrived at the bench, threw his jacket down beside it on the floor, and laid himself down on his back over the bench, trying not to loose sight of his company. He let his hands caress his body, hissing, gasping, putting up with a show to lure his partner into the game.

_Do you want me?_

His length was pulsing, and he knew that it was showing. No orange cloth could hide an erection like the one he had at that moment.

He let his hands wander across his black mesh top, and down to his waist line, so close, so close. He let his eyes linger on the other man as he pulled the sipper down, and although the reaction was small, he was sure he could see the other man twitch.

Once the zipper was out of the way, he let his thumbs slip down along his hip bones, slowly lowering the pants from his body, revealing his black tight boxer shorts, and now he was sure he could hear the man breathing deeper. He let the pants fall down to his ankles, and now let his hands caress his upper body again, not holding back his moans and lustful desire.

Arching his back he started to pull off his mesh shirt, but was stopped when he got it over his head. The man was there, although he had not seen the man move, he was now hovering over Naruto, and they could both feel the warmth and want from each other.

The man held Naruto's hands over his head, in a bundle together with his mesh shirt, and he had to bite his lower lip to cease the moan from coming out loud.

"Damn, I just want to ravage you..." The man hissed it, like he was holding back with all his might.

"What are you waiting for...I want it...please, I want it." He started to squirm, his need growing by the second.

The man hissed again, and pulled his head back a little to get a better look at his delicious little vixen. His left hand came to life on its own, caressing that smooth, golden skin that was presented before him. So inviting. So tempting. He took a harder grip on the hands of his prey, who did that biting on his lip thing again, drawing the white tigers eyes to that soft looking mouth. So innocent looking, but so deliciously seducing. His hand took its journey down south, fast, and took a firm grip around the prey it found down there, his hand stroking the hard length in exploration.

This time it was Naruto who hissed, and bucked his hips, bringing them into almost contact, so close, so close. He watched with pleasure as Naruto squirmed and threw his head back under the rough handling of his dick and balls, and he kept increasing the pressure until he could see tears in those azure eyes. He kept going for a while longer, wanting to see more of those crystal clear tears, wanting to hear more of those sounds that had both pleasure and pain dwelling in them.

But even after doing those things he still wanted more. More then those sounds, more then those looks, more then he could get like this.

He freed Naruto's hands from the mesh shirt, but not from his grip, and pulled the boy up, further back on the bench by lifting him by the arms. The boy did not seem frighten by this, he had put trust in the white tiger not to hurt him, not to kill him.

Trust, it was such a long time ago the man had seen trust in his partners eyes. Normally he only had to bring them here to see it disappear in their eyes. This one was different.

But he wanted more then this. So much more.

Without wasting any more time, he strapped and buckled down the blondes hands and arms to the bench, earning a moan and some more squirming from his prey. He started to circle the boy, trying to decide on what would soon follow this action. His eyes fell on the black boxer shorts. He walked up to the boy, without letting that black cloth go with his eyes.

With one hand over each hip, his black gloves on that black boxers, holding that body close, he gave a few trusts against his little vixen. He placed his fingertips inside of the cloth and let them follow his hands down those long legs, that willingly lifted a little to help him. Now their game could begin for real.

Naruto knew that he should be worried, at some level, considering his past, the fact that he carried a fox demon was not always such a loved fact in this village, and he did not know for sure that this man meant him well. But, although he knew all those things, his body and what it was telling him was stronger then the logic in his head.

This was hot, this was damned hot. He was about to get nailed by an ANBU.

This thought made him lick his lips in appreciation of what was to come. And he would not be disappointed. When he was all naked, and laid there willingly, waiting for the white tiger to make his next move, the man started to undress. Slowly, elegantly, he removed his clothing. By this time Naruto's erection was so hard that it pointed right up against his belly. But the man just removed his arm shields, his gloves, and his vest, then he picked something up from one of the tables beside them, and walked up to Naruto, placing it around his head.

It was a blindfold, and now he couldn't see, just hear, just feel, just be right there. He pulled on his restraints, moaning, knowing what was about to happened. He could hear the soft rustling of clothes as the ANBU removed the rest of his clothing. Without a warning, just moments after, a warm hand closed itself around Naruto's length, squishing it tight and hard. Naruto wailed and thrust out his hips, feeling skin contact at last against his body, making him more needy, more ready. He could feel the desperation of the other man. He could feel the power, the lust, the primal being that held him in his control.

"Tiger..." Naruto moaned it out in pure bliss, and started to squirm as the man gripped his right nipple between two fingers, twisting it hard.

"Say it again." The man had growled it out, voice more rough, deeper, desperate.

"Tiger-san..! More, please!" And the man bit down on his shoulder, marking him, growling deep.

Tiger wanted this to last much longer, he wanted to do so much more then just this. Pulling back he took a look at his creation, a dark bite mark on Naruto's left shoulder. He decided that he liked this look, it looked good having his mark on this delicious body. There was only one thing he could do about that – and that is to do more marks. Many, many more marks.

He worked the blondes nipples with both his hands now, making them hard, swollen, sensitive. When he was happy with those he pulled back and had another look. Naruto laid there, with a little drool on the side of his lips, panting, still rock hard and ready.

"I'm going to mark you, in all the ways I can think of, my supreme little vixen."

Naruto let out a moan, he couldn't wait, he wanted it, he wanted this badly.

The white tiger went for one of his jackpot pieces right from the beginning, the red and precum drooling dick, his to play with, his to pain, his to please. He chewed on those balls, firm and round, tight up against the body. Naruto lost control of his mind, his feelings racing. Pleasure, pain, it was the same thing. The man tortured his dick, with weights, with his teeth, a leather strap that prevented Naruto from coming, over and over. As one ended, another started again, and Naruto could do nothing but to _FEEL_ it. The pain, and the pleasure, he had no control over his most private of body parts, and it was intense, so intense.

He was gifted with nipple clamps, making him gasp, making him throw his head back and forth. The man used wax, hot, and painful, but it was the good type of pain, a pain Naruto had never felt before. He was decorated over his arms, belly, nipples and legs with it. To his relief though, it avoided his private parts, for now anyway.

Every now and then he could hear the man working his hand over his dick, while looking and his creation, and Naruto wished he also could have his hands free to touch himself, but at the same time, he wished it not. This was so good, so good so good.

The man suddenly released his hands, but not for long. With a smooth movement, he flipped Naruto on his belly, and while he whimpered and moaned from the pleasurable pain of suddenly having his sensitive nipples under him, the man fastened his arms and hands again.

"Tiger..." It was needy, he couldn't hold out for much longer.

"Yes my vixen, I know...such a good little vixen, so good." And his heart swelled with the praise, his pulse picking up. He moaned, and let his hips hump the bench under him slowly.

"Ah, tiger...please, please!" He needed it so bad, and he would be granted what his heart desired. He could feel hot breath on his backside, the man taking deep breaths of his needfulness, the smell of not only willingness but also the smell of attraction and lust.

This young man wanted this, this young man wanted him, his brutality, his frustration.

He could wait no longer, licking his own hand, and coating his cock with as much saliva as he could, he stroked Naruto's puckered entrance a few times with saliva coated fingers before lining himself up and trusting in. Naruto howled, and pushed back, the white tiger hissed, growled and kept on pushing harder. He soon set up a punishing pace, thrusting in hard, bearing his teeth at the intense pleasure and digging his fingers deep into the soft flesh on Naruto's hips.

"Tigehr-sahhhh...ngh!" Naruto couldn't even finish the name, as the air in his lungs was pushed out with every thrust the man did. But he did get his answer, as the man bit down hard on his neck and just kept on mounting him, minute after minute, into the hours, into the night.

And so it begun, the addiction, the lust after the most dangerous kind of partner, the type that so many others dared not to follow into the bedroom. The type that would hurt you, and enjoy it, the type of men that could kill you with a flick of their fingertips. But to have sex with them, and to feel that explosion of energy and blood thirst, need, lust, and brutal fulfilment, it made it all so worth it.

And what started with one, was soon to be followed by others.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**What a nice little story we have here...aaaaaand it's updated. **

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Uzumaki Naruto. He had finished off several c-listed missions and one b-listed mission in the same day, and although he could probably do a lot more then that, he was starting to feel the strain in his body. He felt tense, but pleasingly exhausted, as he laid in his bathtub, soaking in the warm shower. He was laying on his back, not bothering with actually taking a bath just yet, just letting the water rinse him off and relax his muscles as it ran over him, steam rising in the small, dim lighted room. He had his left arm thrown over his eyes, to protect them from the spay of warm water, and slowly, certainly, he could feel the tension drain from his system.<p>

He let out a sigh, almost a moan, and licked his lips, removing a few drops of water from them.

It was at this point however that he realized that the amount of water had decreased, and trying to find out why he removed his arm form his face, and came face to face with a white mask.

It wasn't the white tiger, as he first though, no...this man carried the mask of a wolf.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, looking at the strong man above him. The man had his arms on either side of the bathtub, and his feet in it, almost as a push up position, the warm water flowing over his pale, strong arms and back. Even in the dim light, Naruto could see the gorgeous pale skin hue this man had, a sharp contrast to the ANBU marking on his arm, a matching color to the white wolf mask. The man reminded him a bit of Kakashi-sensei, except for the pitch black hair instead of the silvery hair of his teacher.

The man had made no move to touch Naruto, but the blonde could feel himself starting to harden under the inquisitive eyes of this strong predator. His arm reached out, almost on its own, and came in contact with the strong chest that hovered quietly above him.

They said nothing, and although it was an erotic moment, it wasn't aggressive, it was as if no demands had been put on Naruto. It was a spell he almost wanted to break, and at the same time, wanted to keep just as it was. He could feel the heartbeat of the man above him through his hand, it was a steady and strong heartbeat, and he couldn't help but to lick his lips once more, noticing the small shift in the mask before him, clearly following the movement of his tongue.

He pushed himself upwards with his other arm, slowly, until their chests were almost touching. He could feel and hear the breathing of his guest...steady, focused, deadly, focusing on him.

Panting ever so slightly, he leaned forward and kissed the exposed skin on the shoulder before him, just beside the swirling tattoo that marked this man as ANBU. He could hear just the tiniest change in the mans breathing, and while his hand started to explore the strong muscles before him, he kissed the tattoo, ever so gently, closing his eyes. The man above him still held his composure, coming across as calm, relaxed, and ever in control of the situation.

He pulled back a tiny bit, licking his lips again, noticing once more how the man focused on his lips. In a brave moment, he let his hand slip further down, and while he focused on that mask, trying to see the reaction, his hand ventured lower, and lower, until it was stroking a hard erection through the fabric of those sturdy ninja pants.

Naruto's breathing hitched as his hand closed around the shape of it, feeling his cheeks blush, picking up on the silent excitement of his partner.

For a few minutes, he kept on stroking, feeling the cock of this mighty ANBU through the soaked, black, military pants, feeling the curve, the size, and the ever increasing hardness of it. He couldn't help but to wonder how long the man had been watching him laying here in the bathtub before making his move...

He let his hand trail back upwards, while pulling up his legs, bringing his face so close to that white mask that he could feel the eyes through the dark inside it, watching him, wanting him.

He let his lips kiss that white mask, gently, carefully, and then he kissed the fabric dressed neck before him, and then he thanked his ninja flexibility as he was able to get down on his belly, and shuffle in under the man, bringing him face to crotch. He rubbed his face against the hardness, licking on it through the fabric, and when hearing no protest, he opened the zipper, letting the hard erection inside pop free. He swallowed as he looked it over. It was big, long, and decently thick, and angry red. Naruto slowly started to stroke the hard meat in front of him, rubbing it over his lips, over his face, moaning softly at the taste, the smell, and the feel of cock. He noticed a tremble though the body above him, and it made himself shiver in response.

Wasting no more time, he took the man deep into his mouth, surprised so far with the ever lasting calm of his partner, compared to the demanding and impatient white tiger.

He started working his mouth up and down the length, sucking it, licking it as the water from the warm shower that trickled down over it, loving every moment of this slow, but increasingly sexual encounter.

It wasn't up until now that the other man shifted positions, bringing his hands down from the side of the tub, placing his weight on his knees temporarily and thus bringing Naruto further down as well with the shift of his lower body. As a response to this shift, Naruto's ass stuck straight out in the air, catching the attention from the ANBU above him. Rough hands grabbed his ass cheeks, and the man spread his legs just a little, before leaning forward, stroking his dick down into Naruto's mouth. When Naruto offered no protest to this, but rather sucked more and harder on his treat, the man started to thrust his hips, pushing himself down deep into that warm wet cavern. First the pace was slow, but it built up quickly.

It didn't take long before the man was pushing himself down hard into the blonde, occasionally gagging him, but not breaking up his pace. He was getting close. His legs were shivering, toes were curling, and a long whine rose though his throat. His thrusting picked up just a little bit more, before becoming erratic, and he knew there was no return. His hands released the gorgeous ass presented to him, and found their way down to the head giving him so much pleasure. Bit instead of pulling the blonde off, they grabbed his hair roughly on each side, and forced the blonde to take him even deeper. In the very last minutes of the rut, he turned rough, forceful, and uncaring for his partner, gagging the blonde with almost every thrust, and refusing to let up the pace.

So close, so close, he could feel the tingle spreading up through his spine, like a slow, electrical storm rising within. The sexy blonde under him started to struggle, just a tiny bit, being denied oxygen from the hard face fucking he was getting, and it was the last thing the man needed. He pushed himself as deep as he could down into that throat, pushed the blonde down into his pubes, his cock filling the young mans throat. After a few more deep thrusts, held the blonde still there, at the base of his cock, and exploded into the warmth surrounding him. His hips jerked forcefully a few times as his cum filled up the blondes throat and forced its way down into his stomach. He could hear the blonde making choking noises, and it made him cum just a little bit more, and then he pulled that blonde head back, just enough to let the boy have some air.

He let Naruto have a few deep breaths, and then pushed back down into his throat, moaning as his sensitive cock was swallowed once again without resistance. He kept this routine up for a few minutes, gradually slowing and calming down, then just holding the blondes head close to his crotch, his spent cock resting beside that delicious mouth, both of the men panting heavily after the rut.

Naruto could feel the man beginning to calm down, and he swallowed, feeling his sore throat, and his aching jaws. He was a bit in awe, but still very much aroused. He had not come, and his dick was still rock hard. Although the experience had been somewhat scary at some points, it had been exciting, feeling the raw dominance and pure need of this deadly ninja face fucking him like the mans life depended on it and then filling his stomach with the massive load that the man had dumped into him.

Naruto had never been face fucked like that ever before, and he wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't be concerned over how much he had enjoyed it.

His mind drifting on various questions, his lips started, as if on their own, to caress and clean that gorgeous cock that was resting beside his face. He licked the cum and saliva of, but when he licked the angry red, almost purple cock head, the ANBU above him groaned, and tensed his grip on Naruto's hair. The blonde stilled his action, but the moment after, Wolf, as Naruto had decided to call him, rubbed his cock head over Naruto's lips, back and forth. Naruto stuck out his tongue, lapping at the cock that was sliding back and forth gently.

Naruto realized that the man was becoming erect again, and moaned, reaching backwards under himself, stroking his cock, and then let his fingers stroke his entrance. He stroked himself with the same movement as the man was sliding his cock back and forth, and the wolf masked ANBU did not miss out on this action. Naruto heard some kind of noise, the man shifting somewhat, and then soaped, glove covered fingers joined his, stroking his entrance, and Naruto let out a long moan. He started to gasp and shiver as those fingers started to press into him, one at first, stroking his insides, soon to be joined by another, fucking him, stretching him. As the two fingers were stretching him roughly, he brought down his hand to grab the mans erection, guiding it back into his mouth, sucking it and stroking it.

He could hear a loud hiss, and the fingers paused for a moment as the man tensed, then in the next moment they were joined by a third finger, making Naruto moan around the now completely hard cock in his mouth. Oh, he knew were this were going, and he was loving every moment of it.

They kept up the mutual teasing for a few more minutes, before the man, without much warning, pulled Naruto of his cock, and more or less threw the blonde around, the gorgeous naked man obeying him, looking back over his shoulder with those flustered cheeks and wet, blonde hair, the remains of cum still in his face. With one more groan, the man stroked some soap around his rod, watching as Naruto's eyes were glued to his stroking, watching with the same urge as he felt himself. Deciding that enough was enough, he placed himself against that puckered little ring, grabbed those gorgeous hips, and pushed forward, feeling the intense heat starting to pull him in.

Naruto threw his head back and moaned as he felt the man starting to enter him. He pushed back, eager to get the man all inside, to be able to feel that powerful body lined up with his own. Every inch of that cock felt like so much more, and when the man was finally all inside, Naruto realized that this may not be the thickest of cocks he had ever encountered, but it was without a doubt the longest cock he had ever had inside of him, and it was so hard, and so needy right now, taking him, fucking him.

The first thrust hit dead center on his prostate, making his eyes roll backwards, the second one repeated it, and the third, and the forth...and by now Naruto started to realize...that this would be one long night for him. The man quickly picked up the pace, and just like he had done to Naruto's face, he was soon fucking that ass the hardest he could, pressing in hard, fast, and without mercy. The difference this time was that he had already came once, and had no need to come for a much longer time this time around. It didn't take long before Naruto was almost crying from pleasure, as his prostate was hit with pretty much every stroke, and he was taking it all.

Soon the ANBU was pushing him head down into the tub, forcing himself deeper and harder with every thrust, leaning forward, the sound of the fucking echoing inside the small room, and the sound of Naruto's wailing, moaning and sobbing was music to his ears. By now the wolf was gasping with every thrust, feeling his peak closing in once again. He let his hand sneak down in under the blonde under him, grabbing hold of the rock hard cock he found there, and growled;

"Come for me...Uzumaki Naruto."

And with a scream, Naruto came into the hand, clutching down hard around the cock assaulting him, bringing out a long moan from the man as his thrusts grew erratic. He kept stroking Naruto's cock, and the blonde let out a second wail soon after the first one, this one more painful as more cum was forced from his body, and he clenched down once again around the cock invading him, this time bringing the other man over the edge, and with three final hard slaps of his hips, grinding himself into that lithe body, the man came, filling the blonde with his cum to the sound of his snarl.

Naruto could feel his entire body pulse and the waves of pleasure felt so strong he wasn't entirely sure if he would survive them at all. No matter how deep breaths he took, it was like he couldn't get any oxygen down into his lungs, but he was happy, oh was he happy.

After all, when you are addicted to something, you are always happy to get a 'dose' of it, right?

Between the panting and gasping, he could hear a raspy voice whisper in his ear;

"We're not done yet, Uzumaki..." And with a shiver that blew across his entire being, Naruto knew that yes, this would be one long night, and he could only pray that he'd survive it all.

* * *

><p><strong>There...happy anyone? ;D TBC. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, it's been a LONG time since I updated, I am so sorry about that. This one is short, but I hope you all like it. **

* * *

><p>At some point after the first few encounters and hot steamy nights with the ANBU, little gifts and offerings started to appear. At first it was useful things, such as a set of new kunai sitting on his table when he got home one evening, or another time when he opened his cupboard and found it filled to the brim with high quality ramen noodles. It became almost like a game, to see if something had been changed or added at home, and for a while this continued. Then the gifts started changing in nature, it moved away from being mostly functional or consumer based into being more decorative and visual.<p>

Subtle it was, but the result was anything but subtle. The day he wore the first item of this change, a mesh shirt, out on the training ground, Naruto got to experience what it was like being mounted hard and good in the underbrush, knowing that other shinobi might be close by, knowing someone he knew might come across him mewling and moaning like a bitch in heat with a hard ANBU cock plowing into him from behind.

The mask of this ANBU was that of a deer, and the blonde couldn't help but to wonder if this male was part of the same clan as Shikamaru, his genius friend. Looking over his shoulder as the man was mounting him, feeling the sweat dripping from his eyebrow and into the ground beneath him, he could see the tanned skin, the sleek muscles and the soft brown and long hair of the male that was mounting him, thrusting deep, rubbing against his inside, sending fireworks through his nervous system ever time that hard cock passed by over his prostate. The man was holding him down, pushing his shoulder into the ground, with his other hand on Naruto's hips, pulling the two strong bodies together with every thrust, and after what seemed to be a small eternity of the constant stimuli of his prostate, it made the blonde spill his cum into the grass under him without even touching himself. It made him come hard, his hands gripping and ripping out grass under him as he was pushed over the edge, his own orgasm triggering that of his partner, who came hard, and filled the blonde with his cum.

It was only later, when his brain was functional again, that Naruto was able to connect the sudden mounting with the fact that the man kept rubbing the hand on his back and shoulder over the mesh shirt he was wearing, the breath of the man hitching slightly when he did so, thrusts speeding up just a notch, the movement slightly more erratic than before.

He later confirmed this, when wearing the same outfit in a spontaneous late night training session one week later, alone under the moonlight out on the training time he came to realize how agile an ANBU chasing you could be, as the deer masked one played hide and seek with him among the trees before pushing him face first into a tree, rubbing hard against his backside. Those masked hands stroked his waist, up along his ribs, the breath of the man coming in little huffs, sending shivers through the blonde.

It was not a cold night, but since the only shirt he was wearing was made out of mesh, his skin was covered in goosebumps. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to try and gather up his feelings, to try and gather his thoughts, but a slight tug at his wrists made him gasp and open his eyes again. The man behind him, without ever leaving the position they were in, or so it seemed, had tied his hands together on the other side of the tree, the tree that Naruto had been thrust against and had been clinging to like a life line in his excitement.

His hips buckled and a moan slipped past his lips as the man undid his pants and pulled them down. His boxer shorts were tented, and had a wet spot in the front, and had anyone seen this happening, they would agree that his hips were wiggling, tempting the man behind him, inviting him, begging him for more. The masked man was more than happy to oblige, grabbing his hips hard, pulling them together, rubbing and thrusting his own hardness against the blonde, making his heart race and his face flush. The mans hands found their way to his chest, pinching and pulling on his nipples, drawing out whimpers and moans from his lips. Naruto could feel the hot breath of the man against his neck, against his back.

The body of the man seemed blazing hot, strong and powerful, and Naruto desperately wanted more. Once again, the man was more than happy to oblige to his needs, his hands leaving the blond for a few brief moments, making the blonde tug on his restraints and whine, looking over his shoulder with a hint of tears in his eyes. Not tears from pain, nor tears from sadness, but tears from excitement and frustration. The sound of a zipper being pulled down hastely, a belt being undone, the ruffling of clothing for a brief second, they all sounded like a symphony in the dark shadows of the tree, under the light of the rising full moon.

Then in a fast movement, his boxer shorts were pulled down, his legs lifted one by one, and the discarded piece of clothing thrown away to the side, exposing his backside to the cool evening breeze. His breath stuck in his throat and his eyes rolling back as those hands gripped his hips once again, the man thrusting against him, skin against skin, making that hard dick slide up against his ass, grinding hard against his backside.

The man grunted, panted, and his cock was already slick, the sliding and rubbing against the offered treat before him and thus spreading the lube, making him lick his lips under his mask in the anticipated pleasure that would soon follow. One glowed hand found its way up to Naruto's mouth, two fingers pushing in, the blonde sucking on them greedily. The other hand was stroking that puckered entrance, pushing against it with his fingers, one of them dipping in, curling up inside with the tip and then pulled upwards. The blonde whined and rose to his toes. The man added another finger, pushing in beside the first, stretching, scissoring, pulling and making way for what was to come. The legs of the blonde was shivering, his puckered ass was contracting around the digits, pulling them in, trying to grip a hold of them. The hard dick behind the blonde twitched, a drop of pre-cum coming out, making the man catch his breath in order to contain a moan.

Placing the tip of his erection against that inviting pucker, the man pushed forward, pushing in beside his fingers. Naruto stopped sucking on the digits, his mouth hanging open in a gasp, his head thrown slightly backwards. His hips twitched as the man, this ANBU ninja standing behind him, pushed into him, into his body. As the man thrust deeper and deeper, just before his pubes touched the backside of his mount, he pulled back his fingers from mouth and ass, both his hands now taking a nice and firm hold of the hips before him. With one smooth movement he pulled almost all the way back out, and then with one hard thrust he pushed back in, pulling the blonde back against his body, loving the sounds and mewls of surprise, loving how his action made the blonde tense up and dig his feet into the ground under him, loving how the blonde used that movement to thrust backwards to meet his thrust, to let him grind even harder, to reach even deeper. The silk smooth warmth around him felt like heaven, and he set up a punishing pace of hard thrusts, going deep, going hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the dark of the night.

Naruto was holding onto his restraints on the other side of the tree for deer life, his eyes rolled back, his eyes shut, breath erratic. With every hard thrust the man behind him either passed, or slammed right into his prostate, just like the last time they had rutted.

The rough bark of the tree was slightly painful, but his mind hardly registered it. All he knew, all he could think about, was the hard thrusts of the man fucking him, leaving a burning sensation that kept on building, pooling in his groin, making his toes curl, his lungs burn, making his fingers dig into the bark of the tree to hold on.

Just when he thought he could hold on no longer, the man mounting him started to move differently, pushing even harder into his body, pressing his chest completely against the tree while pulling his hips backwards, standing between his legs now, thrusting upward right into him, impaling him on the hard cock inside. One last pass over his prostate, and he could hold on no longer. His breath was caught, fireworks went of inside his mind, his entire body was convulsing with the orgasm, his ass contracting around the hard invader. The man behind him froze, grunting, his breath hard against the back of Naruto's neck. His cock twitched, once, twice and then three times, spilling his seed inside Naruto, filling him up and pushing his cum deep into the blonde male, some of it leaking out, running down between them.

Both males stood there for a while, catching their breath, shivering slightly in the evening breeze. Just when they had both started to calm down, in one swift movement the hand restraints had been removed, and the warm body behind him was gone, leaving a wobbly Naruto to sink to the ground, still panting slightly, sweat clinging to his entire body, making his hair stick to his face. He could feel the warm wetness seep out from his ass, his dick slightly sore from being rubbed against the tree, the tree and his front covered with his own cum. He groaned and looked around himself to locate his pants and his underwear, swearing softly to himself over the fickle nature of the ANBU nins and when they thought it was a perfect time to leave. Finding his clothing not far away from him on his left, Naruto didn't trust his legs just yet so he crawled over the few feet to where they were at, and just as he laid his hand on them, a familiar wind caressed his backside.

"Well well...what have we here?" He froze at the sound of that voice, his head turning slowly, his hand still on his clothing before him on the ground. Looking over his shoulder the white of the tiger mask was strikingly bright in the moonlight. The dark hair looked even darker in the pale light, the contrast against the mask was breathtaking, the mans arms crossed over his chest, standing a few feet behind Naruto. The blonde could feel some of the cum of his ass starting to leak, running down his right leg, making him blush under the hungry gaze of the strong man behind him. He could have sworn that the tiger licked his lips under the mask. The blonde suddenly knew why the deer mask ANBU had been in such a hurry to leave. Feeling transfixed by the sight of the man, Naruto once again found himself unable to move as the man stalked closer. The hair on his arms and his back rose and stood right up as the man came to a stop behind him.

"Looks like you've lost the entire load he gave you, a pity really..." The man came down kneeling behind the blonde, who still dared not to move. Strong hands, larger than those of the deer ANBU, gripped his cheeks and pushed them apart, exposing his hole, and to his embarrassment he could feel how it pushed out a little more cum.

"I bet you would just love a re-fill of that, wouldn't you, little vixen?" The hands were massaging his butt cheeks in strong movements, and he shivered and nodded. Just thinking about this male sent tremors of excitement down his spine, his hole opening and closing at the thought of the rutting the male might give him, and he licked his lips thinking about how rough the male could be. Even if he had thought it impossible, he could feel his erection coming back, under the gaze of the tiger mask.

"Beg for it, my little vixen. Beg to be taken, beg to be filled." The voice carried a slight purr to it, and the order was to good to be ignored.

"Please...I want, I want more." His heart was racing again, his mind was focused, and he kept remembering the things this male had done to him. Wonderful, yet painful, mind shattering, addictive things.

"What is it that you want? Tell me, say it out loud." The hands moved again, massaging his bums, and this time the tip of the thumbs pressed against his hole, pushing in, and in response his hips moved to meet the movement, trying to get more.

"Please, please fill me up, please fuck me hard, please make me come." His breath was labored now, and it was beginning become hard to form coherent sentences.

"Ooh? You want to be fucked by us ANBU, don't you? You want us to take you whenever we please. You want to be ours, don't you? To be claimed by us, used by us, fucked and filled by us?"

If earlier his body had been hot and ready, then now it was burning with need. Those words were no teasing, they were holding a promise, a revelation of some sort.

"Yes, yes, yes, god yes, I want it. Please." It came out as a whine, his body twitching, heart pounding in his ears, the gaze of the tiger behind him so strong, and so powerful, his hard dick twitching under him as those eyes seemed to look straight through him.

Then with a chuckle, the man reached around him, his strong body surrounding him, his scent and heat overflowing the blonde, making him arch his back into the other man, and as the hands of the tiger nin formed the signs for the teleport jutsu he chuckled in Naruto's ear.

"Then may it be so."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Can it be...? Another chapter? Dear me!**

* * *

><p>To say that Naruto was excited when they arrived in Tiger's dungeon was an understatement. The man turned him around the same moment they landed, ripping his clothing from his hands and throwing them to the side, pushing his back up against a cold wall, making him gasp as the Tiger buried his face in the crook of his neck.<p>

"Mmm...you smell good." His body pushed hard against Naruto, making the blonde gasp and moan.

"I've fucked him you know...the deer that was mounting you. I can smell him on you, on your skin." The tiger masked ANBU grabbed the legs of the blonde, lifted him, and thrust up against that willing body, holding him up against the wall.

Naruto's hands were on the strong shoulders in front of him, his hard dick trapped between their bodies. The light in the room was dimmed, but not entirely dark. The room was not cold, and yet it wasn't warm. The blonde could smell the leather from the various equipment, and the rubbery smell from some of the toys. The man chuckled against his neck, drawing up close to his ear.

"Little vixen, gorgeous little vixen. I will use you, I will have my way with you." The husky undertone of that voice, the way his hands had found the blondes buttocks, pulling them apart and thrusting against his exposed hole, the way his cock was trapped between them, the smell, the memories, the thrill of meeting this tiger again, it was all too much. With a shudder and a moan, Naruto came, unexpected, between them, coating them both in his cum, making him gasp in surprise over the betrayal of his body and blush in embarrassment. Tiger chuckled again, his breath coming out in small puffs of warm air against Naruto's ear.

"Bad, bad little vixen."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the village, leaning against a wall, was the ANBU with the deer mask. He was panting, and looking back towards the training grounds. He knew he'd been lucky, or perhaps unlucky, depending on how you see it.<p>

The man with the tiger mask had indeed mounted him too, and more than once, in the past. Being an ANBU it was rare for him, for Deer, to be submissive, but he knew he liked it as much as he liked being in control, maybe he even liked being the bottom more than being the top. Inside their forces he didn't carry a very high rank, being merely a medium strong ANBU, and his deer mask and partly submissive personality had caught the interest in the ones he called 'the predators'.

It had started as a internal joke in the force, sometime when the village was still young, that the ones with predatory animal masks should by right be hunting the ones with masks of prey animals. Somehow that rubbed them the right way, the saying, and mentality, stuck to the force like a fly to the wall. It was not uncommon for them to settle their ranks in two aspects, one based on abilities, knowledge and age combined, and the other based on dominance and your mask animal.

When with a partner that was not ANBU, Deer was clearly dominant. With tiger, and some of the others though, he would fold before them with little or no resistance. It had been hard at first, to accept this new role, this new place in the hierarchy, to watch these males bring out things from within him that he hadn't knew he carried in the first place.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood at sudden attention, and he froze. At first he thought he must have been mistaken, but then the sensation brushed against his senses again.

His nostrils flared and he pushed away from the wall. There it was again, and this time there was no mistaking it.

Wolf.

He was hunted by a wolf, and not just any wolf. His senses focused, his mind stilled. He was an ANBU. He could handle this.

From the shadows further down the building he sensed a movement, and as his head turned and his eyes focused, he froze once again at the sight of the wolf mask. Deer blamed his post orgasmic bliss and the thrill to have avoided Tiger to the fact that the wolf masked nin had been able to sneak up on him like that. Startled, he realized that this man knew everything he had been up to, down to every detail, when the man took a deep sniff of the air between them and made a humming noise.

Swallowing and stepping back a step Deer tried his best to focus on the other. He had been mounted by this male as well, even if it had been some years since the male had last looked in Deer's direction.

"Run little one, let me chase you."

He shivered. There was no mistaking the intention in the other, there was no mistaking the noticeable bulge in his crotch. He had issues making up his mind on what to do, when the wolf masked ANBU suddenly charged, coming right for him. On pure instinct, he avoided the attack, his fast reflexes serving him well. As he jumped between buildings, dashed between trees, in and out of shadows and hiding, he was ever so aware of the wolf on his tracks, hunting him, tracking him, playing this game of tag with him, the same game he had played with Naruto just a mere two hours before. Their game went on as the night progressed, with the wolf nearly catching, then letting him go again, and perhaps after a while, he wasn't really trying his best to escape the other. Sometimes he would let the other come close, close enough to brush against each other, close enough to smell each other, every now and then they ended up in a wrestle match, and maybe, just maybe, did Deer let the other pin him down, even though he could have avoided it.

Holding Deer's hands over his head, both of their chest heaving for air, the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees around them as they laid in the grass underneath, Wolf let out a small huff before he bent down and sniffed at Deer. When the slightly smaller, long haired male under him started to struggle meekly against his grip, Wolf pinned the mans hips with his own, pushing down his body, grinding into the other. They were both hard, and Wolf could smell the excitement of his soon to be partner.

He had been stalking the blonde male called Uzumaki when this little deer had pounced on the blonde. His original plan had been to claim the blonde right after this little Deer was done with him, but someone else, one of the few males Wolf would not challenge, had beaten him to it. But then again, this catch wasn't so bad either, after all, if memory served him right, this Deer was very delicious in bed and had one of the most seductive moans Wolf had ever heard.

Indeed, it had been far to long since he had caught himself some deer.

* * *

><p>Naruto moaned against the ball gag, a streak of saliva running down the left side of his jaw. Face flushed, breath ragged and hair hanging heavy with sweat over his forehead, his body jerked and struggled against the restraints around his arms and legs. The blindfold was back over his eyes, his body suspended in the air from the restraints, hands and feet crossed over his back, his body arched down. A leg spreader was between his legs, forcing his legs and knees apart. The pressure had built in his dick to the point of bursting, but there was no relief in sight for the blonde. The cock ring around the base of his shaft was a curse, and a blessing at the same time.<p>

As a hand caressed his balls and his shaft he jerked, and moaned again, breath coming in deep gulps of air, a tingle spreading inside his body.

_Slap!_

The first stroke took him by surprise, the fire after the lash of the cane stinging, then leaving a slight burning feeling over his skin.

_Slap!_

This time he was ready, but the stroke still took him by surprise. He squirmed, feeling his body rock gently in the air, from his movements mostly, but also from the strokes of the cane.

How many hours he had been here he didn't know, but he knew that he had been close to orgasm for nothing short of a lifetime, or so it felt like. Tiger had bound him, gagged him, fucked him, but not allowed him to come again, and he hadn't come inside the blonde either, but would tease him, taking the gag out and shoving his hard cock into the warm cavern, letting Naruto taste his pre-cum, letting him think that this time they would both be allowed to come.

The blonde lived to suck cock now, anything to please the man who held the power to make him come, to end this constant wave of pleasure.

_Slap! _

The next stroke brought the blonde back to the present, and to his delight and horror the stroke of the cane hit, just barely, the edge of the base on the vibrator stuck inside him. With a shudder he could feel the impact on the toy, the small movement of the vibrator stroking his insides.

Oh how he longed for tiger to release him, or to take him again, to feel a real cock sink deep into him, to feel the man take pleasure from his body, to feel of use for the man again.

So many different kinds of needs had built up inside of him, so many different ways he needed to express himself, so many different ways he needed to please, to be used, to be of use, to feel completed, to feel whole again.

Those large hands returned, this time stroking his backside, both soothing and bringing pain to the marks left by the previous hits. Naruto hissed in a long breath as the fire spread over his skin, and yet it felt so good at the same time.

"Such a good little vixen, so good." The dark voice sent shivers through his body. He wasn't entirely sure how many hours he'd been here, but guided through the night by the strong hands of the tiger masked ANBU he had pushed himself longer than he had ever thought he could go. His mind had started to enter places he hadn't truly known to exist, bringing out needs from deep inside of him, needs he hadn't known about before this night.

How could one know that you would put another persons pleasure above your own, to the point where their pleasure from dominating you turned into a massive, constant wave of pleasure for yourself every time they expressed their happiness about your performance?

Sure he had been rutted hard and wild these last few weeks since he started to have intimate encounters with these ANBU nins, but how many times since then, and had he even once before then, had his body and mind demanded, needed, craved for the completion of his partner?

How many times, if any, had he nearly came just from hearing a murmured praise, nearly coming at every moan from his partner, feeling your balls burn and his body buck and arch with pleasure as they took their pleasure from his body?

This need was intense, it was immense, and it was burning like a wildfire through the blondes system. The man behind him, this gorgeous tiger masked man, with the dark dark hair, with the strong hands, with the deep voice, he was grabbing Naruto's ass cheeks now, massaging them hard as he rubbed his hard penis against that inviting ring of muscles, pushing and putting pressure on the vibrating toy embedded inside. It made Naruto's body swing gently, it made his cock twitch in never ending need of coming, the need to feel even more used, even more pleasure burning through his blood.

Tiger grabbed the vibrating toy, pulling it out a few inches slowly, and then he thrust it back inside, watching as it dipped and dived back into that warm tunnel.

"So sexy, little vixen, such a greedy little hole you have."

And had his mouth not been filled with the gag he might have begged the man to stop, to stop talking so seductively, to stop making him feel like he would die unless there was just a _'little more'_ pleasure.

On the next pull the man didn't stop extracting the toy, letting it slide out all the way, and then tossing it away, stepping up close against the hanging and inviting body before him, letting his hard dick slide up and down along the cleft slowly, watching that pink hole twitch under it, calling for it, begging for it. The blonde was moaning, his head thrashing, his breathing ragged.

Then the tip of his penis slipped into that inviting cavern, and for a few moments he entertained himself with dipping the head in, rubbing it hard against the soft and slick walls, then pulling it out, watching in fascination how the puckered entrance accepted him back over and over. Sweat was pouring down his body as well, and he felt like he had ran many miles, so ragged was his own breathing by now. The needy and trusting way this blonde submitted to him without fear, the fact that not even his most intense play had turned the boy away from him, just thinking about it consumed his mind, plunging him into needing even more, pushing the blonde young man even more, to watch that submission flex around his dominance, accepting it, accommodating it.

He thrust completely into the waiting warmth with enough force to send the blonde swinging, bringing out a long and loud moan from the blonde as he pulled that soft body down hard onto his shaft. He grabbed the arms, crossed and bound over the back before him, to pull the blonde back and forth on his rod, guiding the movement with his left hand on a slim hipbone, mashing and forcing that tight hole down onto him over and over. He knew he wouldn't last long, the images of the blonde in his gorgeous submission flashing behind his eyes dared he close them, together with the sounds and cries from the blonde getting fucked by him it was nearly overwhelming.

"Ah...ah...ah...I'm going to fill you up little vixen, going to seed you, breed you, fill you with my cum, just like you wanted."

He grabbed the shoulders of the young man as he talked, slamming into that body faster and faster with ever thrust, feeling his peak approaching fast. The blonde was trembling under his hands, his hole clenching around his member, head thrown back and the blonde hair sleek with sweat, clinging to the skin. His hands sneaked around and tugged hard on the nipple clamps, granting him with a loud cry of surprise from the blonde, his whole becoming even tighter from the unexpected pain.

"Oh yeah, such a good little vixen. I bet you wished my seed would take hold, I bet you wish your belly would swell with my kits, so the whole world could see how I've taken you."

For a moment the breathing in the blonde man seemed to stop, then his whole body convulsed with a massive dry orgasm, his whole body jerking and tensing up in waves from it, pushing Tiger over the edge, the contractions of the tight tunnel milking him hard as he filled the young man with his cum.

He groaned, white dots flashing his vision, his legs bucking under him, forcing him to hold onto the blonde in order to keep upright. His cock twitched inside the young man over and over, seed still flowing out in small bursts, his hips jerking involuntarily from it, feeling the cum drip down in between them. Trying desperately to catch his breath again, he pulled himself upright, looking down on the youngster, this gorgeous young man that he was still so deep inside. The blonde too was trying desperately to catch his breath, his muscles more relaxed now, his head hanging low.

Knowing that their time was running out, Tiger reached and grabbed a black rubber butt plug from a small table beside him before pulling out his half hard dick and quickly replacing it with the plug before too much cum could leak out. He licked his lips in satisfaction as it sunk in deep and snug into the blonde. Even after using the blonde for hours with toys and his own dick, Naruto was still very tight, and it pleased Tiger to see how well his hole closed around the rubber toy.

He walked around the hanging body and grabbed the chin of the blonde, lifting the head up, looking him over. The blonde was exhausted, and if not right on top of his limits, then pretty darn close to them.

"Alright little vixen, let's get you down."

His hands worked effectively, his movements already becoming more steady, his muscles relaxed due to his intense orgasm. He got the blonde down and carried the man over to a large chair, sitting down with the blonde in his lap, his hands stoking over that lithe body, feeling the heat, feeling the sweat covering the skin. His hands traced their way upwards, and gently removing the nipple clamps, the blonde whining and groaned as he did so. Thankful for the fact that he had planned a head before their session started, Tiger picked up a small bottle of cream from the trey sitting beside his chair, and he rubbed, as gently as he could, the cooling and soothing stuff over the perk little nipples under his hands, bringing out another groan from the blonde.

"Shhhh, it's alright little one."

His hands undid the bindings for the gag ball, taking it out carefully from the blonde's mouth, the blonde flexing his jaws and sighing in satisfaction as his jaws could return to a more natural position, his muscles no doubt more than a little sore.

His lips traced the back of the youngster's neck, kissing around the ear, letting his warm breath caress the skin as his hands returned to apply a little more cream to the perky nipples. The blonde moaned now, and turned his head backwards, his moist lips seeking Tigers. The movements were stiff and clumpy, his jaws still a bit stiff no doubt, but the want and the need was still there.

Tigers hands found their way downwards, to the still rock hard cock of the blonde in his lap, the young man squirming in pleasure as he begun to stroke it with both hands. It didn't take long before the blonde was thrashing in his lap, thrusting his ass down, rubbing hard against the toy inside him, biting his lip, his head thrown back against Tiger's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's right my little vixen. Fuck yourself on that toy, fuck yourself onto my cum inside you, ride it like a champ."

It seemed to work magic on Naruto, making him pant hard with his head thrown back, his swollen lips moist, his hands clutching hard on Tiger's wrists. Tigers hands moved hard over the swollen member, faster and faster, letting his thumbs rub over the mushroom head with ever turn.

Naruto felt like his entire mind and body was on fire. He had blanked out for more than a few moments from the intensity of feeling Tiger fuck him hard, taking him without letting him cum, those words about breeding him, filling him up, forcing him to carry the mans offspring somehow so brutal and primitive, but when he had said them, Naruto's mind had completely imploded on him, and his body had gone into a massive dry orgasm.

Knowing now that the mans seed was inside on him, held there by a butt plug, that he was riding it, that it was inside of him, it drove him wild.

He had made Tiger come, he had pleased his dominant partner, his partner that had used his body like a fine tuned instrument, taking everything he wanted from Naruto's body, and now he was behind, so close, stroking his cock so roughly, talking in that voice again...it was so much, so very very much.

Naruto lost track of everything else, time, his name, his identity, where they were, none of this mattered any longer, all he could focus on was to buck and thrust down on the hardness inside of him, pulling air into his lungs, focusing on the rough hands working his member. Tiger was licking his neck now, sucking on it, making hickeys, and it was making his eyes roll back inside his head as he felt that mouth work on his skin.

"Such a good vixen, so good, look at how you ride that toy. Wish I was hard again, wish I was inside of you, that you were riding me. You'd like that wouldn't you, to feel me fill you up with more of my seed, forcing into you, filling you up? Mmm...such a slutty, sexy little vixen."

His nails dug into the mans wrists as those words were spoken, his mind nearly completely shut down before the last word was uttered.

Then it was like a dam had been broken, and he started to come. The cock ring that had held him back was suddenly removed, and with a scream from the bottom of his lungs, his whole body arching back hard as he tensed up, he came like he had never come before. His cock feeling like it was exploding, his own sperm rushing out in a mighty eruption. Tiger groaned as he watched the blonde crashing into the long awaited orgasm. He bit down on the blonde's shoulder, marking him like he had done every time they had been together, and it pushed Naruto's mind over the final edge, making him black out completely as the orgasm hit him full force.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a carpet inside a dark room, in small house just outside of the village, Deer let out a whine as his legs wrapped around Wolf's hips, feeling the man pounding into him, the feeling as strange and erotic as it had been every other time a male had mounted him. The only time he truly craved it was when someone was already on top of him, already dominating him, only then did he get reminded about how it felt like when you were completely full inside. The feeling of something ramming into and sliding over his prostate was strange, but very pleasant. What was embarrassing though was that every time it happened, he was unable to hold in a moan, the bulls eye ramming strokes on his prostate the worst, at those times the moan was loud and from the very back of his throat.<p>

It was confusing, and yet so erotic, to feel another man inside him, moving, thrusting, filling him up inside.

His hands moved over the other man, feeling him, his hands moving up to the face his eyes could not see due to the lack of light inside the room.

His mask discarded at some point, Wolf had a clear stubble covering the lower half of his face, almost long enough to be considered a beard, the texture rough and manly under Deer's hand. While Deer had a very triangular face, with smooth features, this man had a square jaw, his face feeling like that of a warrior. He could feel Wolf smile as he changed position, grabbing Deer's leg and pulling it up over his shoulder, turning the smaller man to his side, opening Deer's body, sinking deep into it, Deer's hand falling away to grab at Wolf's arm for support as the man plowed deep into him.

After a while in this position Wolf let go of his leg, once again settling in deep between them in missionary style, thrusting into his body, and leaned down, rubbing his stubble all over Deer's neck, making him giggle and squirm under the ticklish invasion. The man had grinned against his skin, and then turned them around, in one swift movement making Deer sit on top, the hard cock of Wolf impaling him, making him gasp.

He squirmed, wanting to move and yet not really daring to try, realizing that this was the first time in his life that he had ever been on top with a cock inside of him, all other times he had been underneath, the other male always mounting him, doing the work, controlling the movements.

Wolf rested his hands on Deer's hips, and with a small push, and then pull, he guided Deer, showing him to to flex his hips, how to roll his body, helping him with the lift and then pulling him down onto that hard cock again. Deer swallowed nervously as he realized that in this position that hard member inside of him was in a perfect angle for his prostate, knowing that it would hit his joy button right on if he moved his hips in a specific rolling movement.

He struggled against himself for several minutes, his hips moving, feet digging into the carpet for support and lift, his body moving up and down on the cock inside of him, but not doing the movement that he knew would do him in. It was humiliating, moaning like a girl every time he felt that feeling of his prostate being stimulated, not to be able to hold his sounds in like that.

He licked his lips, feeling his hair hang down around his face, his hair tie lost at some point since arriving in the apartment. Under his hands he could feel the armor of Wolf, the same vest he was wearing, the only past of their clothing that was missing being their pants and underwear, both items having been removed shorty after the arrival into this location.

A particular hard thrust rubbed Wolf's pubes against his ass, and with a shock he realized that he had liked the feeling, he had liked it a lot.

Inside of him he was in conflict. He had not always been a top, but most of the times he had been, and he did love being on top, he had loved taking Naruto for the second time today, loved tying him up against that tree and taking him hard. Despite that he couldn't ignore the pleasure he felt, even if it wasn't mind shattering or breath taking, it felt good, and he was hard again, his cock bouncing with his movements, slapping against his belly with his thrusts.

Then, almost as if searching for it, Wolf had guided his movements into a pattern that made that cock run right over his prostate with ever movement, his hands flew up onto the mans chest, grabbing a hold as the loud moan forced itself out of him. He knew, he just knew that the man was smirking, but before he could protest, the man sped up his movements, now thrusting into Deer instead of leaving the job to him, his cock aiming for that spot with every thrust as if his cock had become a heat seeking missile. Deer gasped out, his hands clawing, trying to grasp onto something, to hold onto something, as every thrust forced a moan out from him, and every time that hard cock pulled out it made him gasp hard at the feeling, his sounds and noises becoming a pattern of sounds.

Wolf was grabbing his hips in an iron grip now, his own hips lifting from the floor, his legs pushing him up, away from the floor and hard into Deer, making Deer fall forward, his back arched, his hands clinging to the man under him for balance, and to his embarrassment, Deer could not hold back his noises any longer, his moans increasing in length and got louder with every passing movement, his hips meeting the movements from Wolf, forcing them together even harder, making that cock ram into his prostate harder than before. They thrust into each other, need slowly taking over, instincts kicking in as they started to peak, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh dancing through the room.

Then Wolf was grunting, rolling his hips up and then growing still, his cock pressing right against Deer's prostate as the man started to empty himself into his partner. Deer's body weight was pushing him down onto the cock, the movement and twitching as Wolf came pushing him over the edge, and he could feel his toes starting to curl, his balls clenched, and with a loud moan he came, his cum coming out in a handful of ejections, landing on Wolf's chest, neck and possibly even on his face.

And just like that, it was over, both men relaxing, Wolf's body settling down on the floor, Deer settling down in a more relaxed position on top of him, both men trying to calm their breathing. Wolf still had his hands on Deer's hips, and to his great dismay, Deer had to admit to himself that this little detail was strangely erotic, in a post orgasmic way. He grimaced as the half soft cock of the man slid out from his body, but Wolf chuckled as it did so, sounding very pleased with himself.

Deer's heart rate had almost completely settled down now, and he started to wonder what they were supposed to do now.

He was never any good at this, this afterward bullshit, no matter the gender of his partner, and no matter if he'd been dominant or submissive during the intercourse. When the need had settled, and the lust had been stilled, he didn't really know what he was supposed to do. Shake their hand and say thank you? Ask for a phone number? Leave his own? He just didn't know.

Right then, in the middle of his half panicked musings, his stomach stepped in and let out a deep noise, making Wolf chuckle.

"I have food in the kitchen. Let's eat some." As if agreeing, Deer's stomach let out another deep rumble at the mention of food, making the slender man curse it beyond words could fathom for betraying him.

He shrugged awkwardly, feeling the warm feeling of something leaking out from behind him, both men untangling themselves and getting up in the dark, hands reaching for their discarded masks and clothing. Deer had just put on his mask and was holding his underwear in his hands, thinking, when Wolf turned on the lights in the room. He turned to the man, both of them looking each other over.

"Damn, you look sexy." Deer nearly flinched at the words, thinking that is must be a joke at first, and then feeling more silly than anything, standing there with his ANBU vest, shoes, gloves and mask on, but no pants and underwear. His embarrassment won the small argument for or against wet underwear and he pulled on his briefs, accepting the fact that they would soon be drenched with the cum leaking out from him.

Wolf let out another chuckle as he was dressing, almost as if reading his mind. Deer snorted. It wouldn't surprise him at all if it turned out that he could.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**Tadaa! I must say I'm rather pleased with this one. I'm on a roll~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon appetit****.**

Shortly after his intense orgasm, Naruto had fallen into a deep sleep with a small smile on his lips, his body spent by the many hours on edge and all the countless sex acts.

Tiger had licked the blondes neck, soothing the bite marks he had left there, before lifting the blonde fox carefully into his arms. He tried not to stir the young man as he walked into the small bathroom that was connected to the dungeon, and was able to start the shower and adjust the temperature with a little struggle, not wanting to set the warm body in his arms down right now. Naruto stirred a little as the warm water danced over their naked bodies, he mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake up. His lips were slightly parted and his face were so relaxed, Tiger could not help but to stare at it with a strange hunger humming inside of him.

None of his previous partners had ever dared to fall asleep near him, not even other ANBU whenever they had been his playmates. He licked some water from his lips, deep in thought. He couldn't even remember the last playmate that had willingly wanted to be with him more than twice. He had never seen such submission, such trust, such want and need in a sub before. Not the ones that had come into his dungeon anyway.

He was all too aware how other men, other dominant men, had no such issues finding partners, and even less problem keeping them once they had found a good one, or so it seemed to Tiger, who couldn't find one to match his needs and his demands.

After several minutes under the warm stream of water, when he was pleased to see that they were both a lot fresher, with all the dried semen, sweat, saliva and lube had been washed away, he left the shower with the blonde still in his arms, and sat down on a wooden bench that stretched along the wall.

The bathroom, a strong contrast to the dark and mysterious dungeon, had white walls and dark rich wood details. The sink was made from a soft beige rock, most likely from the very mountain that towered over the village, and the floors of the room were laid with a type of gray natural river rock, cut down into a nice flat surface.

Tiger had hoped that the subs he had wanted to bring here would feel relaxed and safe when coming in here after their play, but most of them rarely stayed that long. It had been so frustrating to see them leave the moment he were done with them, as if they couldn't wait to get away from him, and it had begun to work its way into his self confidence.

He had told himself that he didn't care, that as long as he got his rocks of and had some fun, it was alright, but deep down it wasn't.

He wanted this. To sit here, on this bench, and wipe down his sleeping sub with a soft towel. He wanted to carry them, hold them, feel them, but so far none had stayed for him to try that with. Once he had tried to order one to stay, but the male hadn't relaxed, he had been stiff and nervous, killing the joy of the whole thing for Tiger.

Then he had seen the blonde. At first he told himself that he could find another, that it wasn't worth fighting another shinobi over a piece of ass, but the soft mewling and moaning of the blonde had caught the attention of something inside of him. A hope perhaps, that this one would work out, that this one wouldn't run from him, and he had lingered. He had watched the two for a few moments before making up his mind, and then told Genma to fuck off by sending out little flares of his chakra at the man, before descending and claiming the blonde for himself.

At first the blonde had tensed up, and Tiger had braced himself inside, accepting that this one, like so many others, would fear and reject him. But the blonde had not. He had purred in Tigers grasp, and when they arrived in the dungeon, despite seeing what kind of environment Tiger had taken him to, Naruto had put on a show, invited him, teased him, wanted him.

At first he hadn't reacted, he could not, he wasn't sure if this was just some prank or lie that the blonde was playing out, but finally when it clicked in his head that it wasn't just pretending, it was like a floodgate had been thrown wide open. Tiger had pounced the younger man, and for hours he had played with that soft body, opening it up before him like a book with his strokes, toys and dominance.

The first time he came inside the blonde fox he had been sure that a part of his gut must have gone with the huge load of semen that burst out from him, that's how hard he came, filling the blonde one with his seed, watching through his orgasmic daze but barely registering how the man had loved it, feeling the slightly metallic flavor of blood in his mouth after biting down hard on the slim shoulder, drawing the red liquid out.

He remembered how he had licked that blood of his lips as he had pulled back, watching as a large dollop of semen came rolling out from that warm hole after he let his half hard dick slide out. It had been thick and white, and looked like cream. He had done that, he had came that hard, filled this sub up that good with his cream.

Even now, after the shower, a few weeks after that first encounter, Tiger knew his semen was deep inside the blonde, held in by the black butt plug. It would be absorbed into the blond man, his body would consume it, and it would do so because Tiger wanted it to do so.

Had the blonde been a female, or somehow been able to carry babes as a male, then he would have gotten pregnant tonight by Tiger for sure. If not by him, then by Deer, Wolf, Genma, Kiba or any other partners the young man had.

Feeling his cock grow hard he started to imagine it inside his head. Imagining how the blonde was spread out before all of them, how they would all take turns to mount him, how he would moan and tremble under them as if he were in heat, and they would drown that heat with their semen. They would come in his mouth, they would cover his entire body with cum, and fill him up inside until his stomach was large and round with it. They would use him countless times and fill him up over and over in all ways possible, for hours and hours.

He carried Naruto over to the bed inside the dungeon, half hidden in one of the corners, and carefully laid the young man down on the soft piece of furniture. He stood over the blonde, stroking his cock into full erection as his fantasies kept playing inside his head.

He would have been the one, the one to come hard into the blonde, his sperm would be the strongest, the fastest, the healthiest. He would come as deep as he could into the blonde, he would come hard and pump plenty of sperm into the youngster, and months afterward Naruto's belly would swell with his kits. All the other males would know that he was the strongest and most fertile male when the kit or kits were born and proven to be his. No matter how many other males that tried to get the blonde pregnant, his seed would win, his seed would force the blonde to swell and grow heavy with young.

Stroking his cock harder and faster he kept imagining it, placing his offspring inside the blonde, perhaps by the use of some forbidden jutsu that would allow his seed to take hold, a jutsu that would make it possible, and then his sperm would finish the job.

He groaned as he could feel his peak approaching fast as his fantasies escalated, one of his hands stroking the butt plug holding his previous load into the young man, and as the tingle started to spread over his back, telling of his orgasm racing towards him, he pushed his body in between the legs of the blonde in a sudden need, pulled out the butt plug and pushed his dick in before any of the trapped cum could escape out.

He could feel it inside around his cock, the tunnel was warm and wet with his cream, and with a hiss he gave in to his orgasm, filling the blonde with his cum again as it came bursting out of him. Both his hands were stroking that firm belly under him, imagining it round and swollen with offspring, a life created inside of this belly after being stuffed full by Tiger and his cum, just like it was being stuffed full by him right now.

He came hard, over and over, pumping out more semen with every spurt. Finally, after almost half a minute of non stop jerking and coming, his body started to relax.

He pulled back carefully, the plug being pushed into the blonde before his dick was completely out from there, just a small amount of semen coming out, running down the cleft of the blonde and down to the bed, the rest trapped inside with the first load. The blonde had a small frown on his forehead, but was still sound asleep, the quick mounting gone unnoticed by him, which to Tiger was strangely erotic. Had the man been able to fall pregnant he wouldn't even have known that he'd been filled with an extra load of baby butter, his body growing new life inside of him as he slept right through it, the choice of making the baby would have been Tigers to make.

The fantasy now fulfilled and lived out, Tiger took a few deep breaths. Sweat was once again running down his back, his cock flaccid and covered with the sticky residue of the quick mounting, and yet he felt very content.

He laid down beside the blonde man on the bed, and pulled the blanket over them both. He simply laid there, holding an arm around the younger man, feeling pleased with the fact that he could finally make this much smaller fantasy come alive as well. To lay here, content, with a relaxed sub beside him, filled to the brim with Tigers cum, his ass marked with Tigers strokes and stripes, his lips swollen from the ball gag and the kissing.

For a long time, Tiger simply laid there, watching the relaxed face of the man beside him, until at the small hours of the morning, as the sun rose outside, he was lulled asleep by the rhythmic breathing of the blonde in his arms.

* * *

><p>Deer had been surprised to learn that Wolf was in fact a very good chef. The food the man had cooked tasted very good. It was a meal made of chicken stuffed with cheese and wrapped in bacon, a combination that Deer had never heard of or seen before, served with a creamy pasta and a fresh salad together with slices of toasted garlic bread.<p>

Deer hadn't even known how hungry he was until the food was placed before him, and from the first bite he was lost in it. He ate until he almost felt sick from it, then realized that he was the guest of a higher ranked ANBU, and eating like a starved pig. His eyes darted up to the other man, who just like him had removed his mask in order to eat the meal, sat across from the table from Deer, smiling in the most smug way possible.

"That good huh?" Deer blushed. Busted. Embarrassed. He dropped his gaze to his now empty plate and licked his lips, but had the decency to nod. It had been good, it had been damn good. He always thought of himself as a decent cook, but this had been a splendid meal.

"Come on, let's have a beer and watch tv. I'm tired." And just like that, like they had known each other privately for years, they removed the dishes and cleaned up the worst of the mess in the kitchen, moving together with their military training as a second nature, before Wolf took out two beer cans from the fridge, giving one to Deer, and then they walked into the living room. Wolf surprised Deer by starting to remove his vest and undershirt. When he noticed Deer's raised eyebrow he frowned.

"It's sweaty and icky. Take yours of as well, it will feel a lot better." And then he flopped down on the large sofa, completely naked, a remote in his hand, the tv instantly awake at his order.

Deer fidgeted for a few moments, hesitating, but finally agreeing that the clothes were indeed drenched in sweat and that it would feel good to have them off.

He undressed slowly, taking his time, while thinking things over in his head. His eyes strayed time after time over the other mans flaccid cock, before he jerked his gaze away, hoping that Wolf hadn't noticed.

That cock had been inside of him, and rammed him like a train, and he had loved every second of it.

The last item of clothing removed, he sat down carefully on the couch.

"You'll have stains you know, from the...umm...you know." He hated how hesitant he sounded, how far away his previous dominance over the blonde felt like. Wolf turned his head towards Deer with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah? Maybe I like having stains like that. Wouldn't mind making more of them either."

Deer sucked in a deep breath, his head turning fast towards the tv, eyes trying to focus on the screen. That had been, no doubt, an open invitation. Deer tried to relax against the sofa, but he felt tense, knowing that the other man was watching him with that hint of mischief in his eyes, making him unable to focus on the show on the tv no matter how he tried it.

Although he had been bottom before he wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to a top watching him with those eyes, the mans body language screaming 'TOP' and 'DOMINANT' and 'SEXY' just by sitting there.

Deer had more experience being the one chasing ass rather than being chased. He wasn't sure how he should react or behave. Should he be the shy and playful bottom, or should he be the top that just felt like some backdoor action earlier?

His mind was running in circles, and it was beginning to drive him slightly crazy, when he suddenly felt something stroke his arm. He jerked, his head snapping around, not expecting to find the other mans face so close to his own, those eyes so close, that smirk so close, that body almost leaning over him. Deer hadn't noticed the man move, he hadn't noticed a damn thing.

"I said, princess, would you like another beer or are you happy with the one you have?" Deer blinked. Once, twice, and then looked down into his hands, seeing the beer can there that he had completely forgotten. His asshole twitched as his nose caught a whiff of the other mans smell. He swallowed hard, looking back at the other man. Watching in fascination as a hand came close, took the beer can from his own, and placed it on the table.

Wolf was leaning in close now, so close, Deer could feel his warmth and his breath on his skin.

Just before their bodies were touching, Wolf stopped, his head leaning down towards Deer's neck, sniffing it. Deer's heart were pounding, his erection returning, his breath speeding up by the second.

"Such a nice smell..." Wolf was licking his neck now, and he closed his eyes, his cock raising into full mast, unconsciously turning his head to give the other man better access. When Wolf pushed on his chest gently, urging him onto his back, he didn't protest, his mind wrapped in a thick haze.

His head fell back perfectly against the end pillow of the sofa, his hands wandering up, carefully exploring the body hovering above his. Wolf was licking and nibbling on the side of his neck, a warm hand caressing Deer's stomach, traveling up and down his body, and finally reaching down to take his hardness, stroking it slowly. Deer gasped and his back arched up at the feeling, his left hand gripping the sofa, his right hand trembling where it laid over Wolf's hip.

Wolf shuffled backwards, his tongue licking its way down Deer's body, stopping to suck and pinch his nipples, making him throw his left arm over his eyes, his right hand now resting on Wolf's head. He groaned as Wolf's mouth nipped and sucked on the hard little nubs, making them stiff and sensitive, one of his hands pinching the other nipple, and one hand stroking Deer's stick cock.

Deer was trembling, not just from the pleasure he felt, but also from the almost overwhelming feeling of having almost no control of his partner. This man, this wolf, was doing as he pleased, and Deer accepted it greedily, his mind settled now that he didn't have to make all those choices anymore.

Wolf moved on further south, down his body, licking his way, tasting Deer all over, even letting his mouth and tongue dip into the mans armpits, licking like a dog at the sweat and making Deer trash under him in embarrassment and unexpected pleasure.

Last time their foreplay had been short, a mere routine spread of lube, a routine of fingering and stretching before he had lubed up his dick and taken the other man deep and true. This time his need was less urgent, and his mind was much more set on playing, on making the other man moan, tremble, whine and beg. Wolf was a man on a mission, and the mission tonight was to make this man, this man with the brown long hair, and the soft brown eyes, with the soft and almost feminine face, spill over into his need and loose himself in the pleasure that Wolf would give him.

So far the plan was working smoothly, with the man under him trashing and moaning, hands grabbing his hair, and then falling away to grip onto the sofa. It wouldn't take long, Wolf decided, before the man would beg to have Wolf inside of him, beg to be taken.

Dipping his tongue into a navel and working his way down the muscular body under him, he could feel the slick feeling of pre-cum over his hand that was stroking the hard dick just south of his head. He worked his body back a little more, and licked down that hard length, gathering up all the pre-cum into his mouth, tasting it. Deer let out a long whine, his hips pushing up, seeking that wetness and warmth with his whole body. Wolf placed his hands on the mans hips and held him down, then took the head of the cock before him into his mouth. Deer's hands flew down, gripping his hair as he started to move his mouth up and down, applying sucking as he did so.

He kept up his sucking, even going as far as taking the cock down deep into his throat, until he felt like Deer was about to come. Then he pulled of, and ignored the cock entirely.

He moved down, and sucked on the balls, and chewed gently on the sack, hearing Deer gasp as he did so, which made him smirk. He moved further down, further in, licking and nibbling until he found the swollen hole. He lavished it with licks and saliva, dipping his tongue in, running it between the hole and the ball sack, his hands stroking the legs on either side on him, stroking all the pleasure spots he could find, teasing them.

He leaned back on his heels and grabbed Deer's foot, and sucked on the toes, making the man whine, looking up at him with tears in the corners of his eyes, his face flushed, chest heaving with deep breaths. The man was gorgeous.

"Wolf, please..." His inner demons smirked as the doe eyed man under him began to beg.

"Oh? I couldn't hear you there. Say it louder."

Deer's head lolled backwards, his gaze not breaking with Wolf's, but they looked more glazed over than they had before, even just moments before.

"Please, please..." It was a little louder this time, but Wolf still wanted more.

"What is it that you want princess? What should I do?"

There was no mistaking the tremors spreading through Deer's body now.

"Please, I need you inside, please..." Wolf had moved closer, so that his cock was stroking along the cock before him, and grabbing both hard dicks in his hands, moving his hand up and down along them, he licked his lips.

"Then show me, show me where." He leaned back slowly, ending all movement, silently watching the flustered man laid out before him.

"Show me where you need me. Turn around and show me." And to his amazement Deer obeyed him without protest, turning around, pushing his hips up in the air, hands reaching back, pulling his ass cheeks apart, exposing his hole to Wolf.

"Please, inside, I need you inside." He was panting, his eyes looking back at Wolf as his front body was collapsed over the armrest of the sofa. For a few moments Wolf regretted not taking his time with this game, realizing far too late that he could have dragged it out longer had he wanted to.

Not that it mattered now, not when he had a willing and needy partner spreading his hole open for Wolf, right in front of him, begging him to fuck that tunnel hard and good. Spitting in his hand and rubbing it over his hard dick, he moved in for the kill, his cock sliding into that tight warmth, this hole so rarely used by tops like him, so deliciously tight it might have been mistaken for a virgin.

He groaned as he bottomed out, Deer's hands now holding Wolf's hips, and he started his rocking motion into the man, watching those eyes slid close, mouth open, head leaning on the armrest, a small pool of drool shaping on the fake leather. Knowing full well where the mans prostate was located now, Wolf set up a punishing rhythm, giving that sweet spot tons of attention.

Deer was pushing back into his thrusts, keening, mewling, gasping with every thrust and pull, moaning loud and good with every pass of his prostate.

After fifteen minutes of this, Wolf changed their position, sliding Deer backwards, slipping back into him with his leg raised high in the air, entering him while he was lying sideways, making him pant and moan as Wolf thrust in deeper than before.

Five minutes later he laid down behind Deer, thrusting in hard from this new position. Since his plan to make Deer beg to have Wolf take him had only worked half arsed, he decided that his new plan should be to drive the other crazy and blow his mind with his dick instead. He smirked as he changed their position once again, this time with him sitting on the sofa, and Deer riding him, front towards Wolf, giving him a prime target zone for his tongue to work away at. His mouth teased and nipped at the nipples, his hands sneaking around, guiding Deer's hips up and down his rod, gripping those ass cheeks tight.

"Ah...ah...ah...I'm so close, so close." And indeed, as Wolf looked up he could see the frown and tension in the man's face signaling an incoming orgasm. He angled his thrust just a little bit, so that with every time Deer let his body come down onto his dick, he would push that cock right into his prostate.

"Yeah, that's right little deer, fuck yourself on my cock, make yourself come by having this cock in your ass, show us how much you love having it inside of you."

Deer moaned, his hands holding onto Wolf's shoulders hard, and with a final shove he pushed himself down hard on the cock inside of him, pushing himself over the edge, his seed spilling in long ropes that landed on him and Wolf both. The moan was more of a half scream, half gasp as his seed came shooting out of him.

Wolf grunted at the vice grip that hole now had on his cock, feeling it pulling on him, trembling around him, pushing him over the edge as he let the sensations milk him. He came into Deer, his hands going around the man, holding him close as he moaned.

They both sat in silence, panting, their breaths warm against each others skin, their skins slick with sweat, holding each other in a type of exhausted embrace.

Outside the window the sun was just rising, the room getting brighter by the minute. Wolf leaned back against the sofa, releasing his hold around Deer, and looked the other man over. Deer was still sitting impaled on his now half hard cock, his skin gleaming in the morning sun, chest heaving with his labored breath and his lips slightly parted, his soft brown doe like eyes more hazel or almost orange, his brown hair having a hint of gold in it from the sunlight, the hair coming down around his face like a curtain from both sides, the sweat running down his face glittering in the light.

Wolf decided that deer was his new favorite food, right there, right then.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Review your thoughts on the chapter and wishes for the future ones. I am a generous god. *wink*


End file.
